Over The Rainbow
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Kau sehat?" tanyanya sambil  berdiri, lalu maju dan  memeluk Hinata erat. /"Y-ya."/ "Aku senang." Iya. Gaara senang.  RnR please.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warn: OOC, misstype, dan alur yang agak absurd.**

Gaara yang bingung pada Hinata. Atau mungkin… dirinya?

**Over The Rainbow**

-Someday I **wish** upon a star-

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Gaara terus berjalan menuruni tebing yang ada di pinggir hutan. Mencoba untuk bisa sampai ke Konoha secepatnya. Kakinya lelah, tangannya kaku, tapi dia terus berlari dan menggendong gadis itu.

"K-kazekage…" suara itu melemah.

Ada rasa panik, ada juga rasa takut. Pegangannya mengerat saat menghadapi tebing yang lebih curam. Dia berlari, kadang melompat, namun tak sekalipun dia berjalan.

"Turunkan aku," gadis itu bilang. Nafasnya berat.

Gaara semakin cepat berlari, kadang lurus, kadang zig-zag menghindari pohon.

Siang itu, hutan yang biasanya sejuk jadi terasa gerah.

"Aku… bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kau jalan, lalu mati!" sahut Gaara cepat.

Ada yang tak beres. Ada yang lain dari nada bicaranya. Gaara tahu dirinya ketakutan, tapi karena apa? Dia bahkan menggeram. Mungkinkah dia marah?

Pada siapa?

"Aku baik-baik sa-saja."

Hyuuga Hinata?

Gaara mengabaikannya dan terus berlari. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan amarahnya –jika memang benar ini rasa marah. Dia hanya berharap, semoga Hyuuga yang bersandar di punggungnya saat ini tak tahu emosi-aneh-nya yang naik lewat detak jantungnya yang kencang.

Semoga…

::

-And wake up where the **clouds are far behind** me-

Dulu Gaara kecil selalu hidup sendiri. Dibayangi kematian yang selalu mengincar jiwanya yang masih belum mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah senjata, bukan seorang manusia. Dia yang saat itu marah, takut, kecewa.

Waktu berjalan, dan dia tetap mencoba untuk bertahan, adalah suatu cara yang kemudian dia ambil; diam, marah, membunuh. Waktu membawanya jauh, hingga Gaara kecil yang jadi remaja telah terbiasa, dan dia jadi sosok mengerikan yang tak punya jiwa.

Waktu membawanya lagi. Menyeberangi sungai. Menyeberangi hutan, menyeberangi gurun. Dan akhirnya, dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki pirang yang penuh semangat. Mereka sama, namun begitu berbeda.

Perlahan, Gaara mulai belajar lagi. Dari awal lagi.

Menerima, berusaha, dan percaya.

Adalah suatu kenangan pahit yang tak bisa dirubah tentang masa kecilnya. Sedalam apapun luka yang tertoreh, dia tak akan bisa mengubahnya. Dia yang telah maju beberapa tahun dari saat itu, hanya bisa menerima.

Masa lalu, tak pernah bisa dirubah, tapi masa depan bisa dipersiapkan. Gaara yakin, maka ia berusaha untuk jadi seseorang –yang setidaknya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia ingin berguna, bukan digunakan.

Percaya bukanlah masalah gampang buat Gaara yang terlalu sering dikhianati. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang dia izinkan untuk menyentuh hatinya yang sempat perih karena luka; Saudaranya, Naruto. Dan kini bertambah lagi satu… Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya dengan selimut tipis khas rumah sakit. Matanya melihat Gaara yang terpaku pada senyumnya yang teduh.

Saata itu, Gaara sadar dia sudah maju. Berdiri di waktu kini, sendiri, bebas, tanpa masa lalu yang tertinggal di belakang. Jauh di belakang.

::

-Where **troubles** melt like lemon drops-

Dia kazekage yang punya banyak tugas dan masalah. Ada warga Suna yang terluka, ada desa yang terancam, ada juga beberapa yang berkhianat padanya. Bahunya yang nampak kosong terasa begitu berat.

Lalu dia mendapat tugas dari Konoha. Desa besar yang makmur dan jadi incaran para ninja yang haus kuasa, suka harta, dan pemaksa.

Duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu kamar rumah sakit Konoha, Gaara akhirnya merasa dia jadi orang biasa, yang bukan hanya punya masalah, tapi juga punya suka. Saat kemudian Hinata membuka matanya, ada beban tak terlihat yang lepas dan jatuh dari tubuhnya yang kuat dan kokoh.

Meski dia tak tahu bagaimana mengucap syukur, Gaara tetap bersyukur.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" Hinata memekik, Gaara bergeming.

::

-**A way** above the chimney top-

"A-apa… kenapa Anda bisa di sini?"

Gadis itu terkejut, Gaara maklum.

Ada yang juga ingin ditanyakan Gaara pada dirinya? Apa yang membuatnya duduk di sini, berdiam diri selama sepuluh jam, hanya duduk sambil menanti Hinata sadar sepenuhnya? Dia lelah. Usai pertarungan dengan musuh, dia langsung berlari ke sini membawa si Hyuuga yang terkena racun mematikan dan hampir mati. Tapi apa yang membuatnya bertahan?

"Aku…menunggumu."

"S-saya?"

Gaara diam. Dia berjalan lagi dalam dirinya sendiri, bertemu sebuah rumah, lalu mengetuknya. Bertanya pada sang hati yang ternyata pemiliknya, "Kenapa?"

Sang hati menjawab, "Kenapa?" katanya, mengulang pertanyaan Gaara. Hati itu lalu tersenyum, mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke rumahnya yang hangat, ada harum bunga, juga mentari cerah. "Kenapa bertanya? Kau tahu jawabannya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu hati itu pergi, menghilang.

::

-That's where you'll **find** me-

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku… takut."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Dia sudah duduk sepenuhnya dan kini menghadap Gaara. Dia terlihat lebih bersinar saat menghadap sinar lembayung senja begini.

"Aku takut," ulang Gaara. Akhirnya dia tahu, "kau tak bangun lagi. Aku takut. Sangat takut."

"K-kazekage-sama…"

"Aku sayang kau." Itu alasan Gaara selama ini. Kenapa dia takut, marah, bingung, dan merasa punya tenaga untuk tetap terjaga.

::

-**Somewhere** over the rainbow, bluebirds fly-

Lalu segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Ada Hinata yang tersenyum, ada Gaara yang bernafas lega, juga ada aura bahagia memenuhi kamar yang penuh bau obat.

Kamar 102 yang ada di ujung lorong rumah sakit Konoha, jadi tempat awal mula kisah bahagia Gaara dan Hinata.

::

-Birds fly over the rainbow, **why** can't i-

Dulu Gaara sering bertanya, semua orang bisa bahagia, kenapa dia berbeda? Semua orang tersenyum, dia bahkan tak tahu caranya.

"Gaara-kun…"

Lalu dia tahu jawabannya.

Karena dulu bukan saat ini. Karena dulu Hinata belum ada bersamanya. Karena peluknya hanya untuk gadis itu, cintanya, hatinya hanya tertuju pada Hinata yang selalu diabaikan.

"Kau sehat?" tanyanya sambil berdiri, lalu maju dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Y-ya."

"Aku senang."

Iya. Gaara senang.

**Someday I wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**

**A way above the chimney top**

**That's were you'll find me**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

**Birds fly, over the rainbow, why can't I**

(Over the rainbow, belongs to the artist)

**Sudah ada peringatan kalau absurd, kan? Semoga gak terlalu kecewa.**

**Saya tetap mengharapkan review, ya! ^^V**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
